Akatsuki Fairy tales
by Akatsuki's dragon goddess
Summary: Sakura, betrayed by her friends. She joined the Akatsuki after failing to complete an s-rank mission. She had to protect a scroll from the Akatsuki and gave it to them willingly, that was until something strange had come from the scroll and something strange had happened. What happened?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, Akatsuki Dragon Goddess here. This is my third story that I have created, I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **Akatsuki: Hi everyone, we're gonna be making an appearance in this chapter.**

 **Goddess: Yep, Dragon and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Dragon: Please enjoy the story,**

 **Goddess: Akatsuki Dragon Goddess doesn't own Naruto.**

Prologue

It had been a week since Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha, those days had been the worst for Haruno Sakura. Now, since the day Sasuke came back. His female teammate, Karin, had been spreading rumours about the girl being a man stealer. She did this by saying that she had stolen the boys in rookie 9 all to herself.

Sakura just couldn't take it, either she left the village or she could kill Karin. Deciding that the latter wasn't an option, Sakura went to the Hokage tower to finally get her solo mission. Doing that solo mission should be able to allow her to get her mind off unimportant things. Knocking on the door, there was a faint come in. Sakura opened the door and walked in, "ah, Sakura. Just the person I wanted to see" Tsunade said, " here is your mission, now please be carful out there".

Sakura nodded, both Tsunade and Shizune were the only ones who cared for her. Sakura packed her things and took off her head band, she placed it in her bag. She had gotten an s-rank mission. It was to protect a strange looking scroll that was in the Valley of the End. Apparently, the Akatsuki were after it as well.

Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and jumped out of the window of her apartment. When she reached the Konoha gates, she went past it without looking back. She leapt onto the first sturdy looking tree branch before leaping to the next one and the next until she reached her destination. Sakura had let her hair grow out once again, she felt the wind cuddling her face and moving her hair as she moved. The Valley of the End was in sight.

She ran straight to the place where the scroll supposedly is and to her relief, it was still there untouched. Sakura placed it inside of her weapons pouch and looked around before finally noticing the four Akatsuki members in front of her, "hand us the scroll pinky and you won't get hurt" the tallest one said.

"So who came to get the scroll?" Sakura asked, the four men took off their straw hats and though she wasn't suprised, it was still shocking to see them all working together. "I don't think so" Sakura said,

"Then we'll have to take it by force, Kisame and Deidara, you're up" Itachi said. Sakura slid into her fighting stance and analysed all of her opponents. If she remembered correctly, Kisame fought close range and Deidara long, they made a pretty good combo. This means that she had to step up her game a little bit.

Sakura looked around her and noticed a huge rock a few metres behind her. She started moving backwards and felt her back hit the rock. "You've got nowhere to go now and we've got the scroll" Kisame said,

"When?" Sakura asked,

"While you were fighting our partners" Sasori stated, Sakura stared at Sasori before lunging at him. Deidara threw a clay snake bomb at her but it was quite slow, Sakura reached out and grabbed the scroll from him. "You do know that your teacher sent you on a death mission right?" Deidara asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, she froze in her spot. It did occur to her that Tsunade may have believed Karin and had tricked her.

"Join the Akatsuki, leave Konoha" Itachi said,

"Okay" Sakura agreed, the next thing she knew was darkness.

When Sakura woke up again, she was greeted with the sight of the Akatsuki gathered around her bed with the scroll she was meant to protect in front of them. "You will make a line across your headband and introduce yourself" the orange haired man ordered,

"My name is Sakura Haruno, its nice to meet you" Sakura bowed,

"I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki" he introduced,

"I'm Konan and it's nice to have another girl"

"Itachi"

"Kisame, pinky"

"Deidara, art is a bang!"

"Sasori, and art is eternal"

"Hidan"

"Kakuzu, don't take my money or die"

"Zetsu"

"I'm Tobi, lovely to meet you senpai"

Sakura smiled, and she did the honors of opening the scroll. The Akatsuki had interesting ways of introducing themselves but it was nice to see different sides to them. The scroll is fully opened and there was nothing written in it. They all looked closer and a bright light started shining before words started appearing.

"Welcome to another life,

One where you shall not die from strife,

With many people to help on the way,

This is the way that all shall stay" Konan read, there was another bright light and the Akatsuki had disappeared from the Elemental Countries for now.

 **Dragon: That took a very long time,**

 **Goddess: Indeed,**

 **Dragon: We have to end here unfortunately,**

 **Goddess: Ja ne!**


	2. Rapunzel

**This is my third story. Unfortunately, Dragon and Goddess are very busy and could not make it today. I am standing in for them today, please enjoy my story to the fullest.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _A few metres away from the Akatsuki base, a spirit had been released from the scroll that was opened. Her name was unknown for the time being, that girl was a traveller and the person telling stories to people all around the Elemental Countries. She also had a story book that children could see the Akatsuki performing the stories grudgingly. This story starts in the Village of Hidden Leaves where the spirit had passed through to begin her story._

 _Due to the children wanting to listen to the first story, the spirit obliged happily and opened the story book to the first story, Rapunzel._

"Where am I?" Sakura wondered groggily, the last thing she remembered was Konan reading the scroll aloud and a bright light appeared.

She looked around and noticed things arranged differently, this wasn't the Akatsuki base either. There was a poof of smoke and a screen appeared in front of Sakura, "hi! I was the spirit you released in the scroll and I'm the one telling the story to people. Please do your best to go along with it okay?" the person on the screen cheered,

"Who are you?" Sakura asked,

"You can call me..." the girl's voice started to fade away and Sakura was left all alone or so she thought. "Um... Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair?!" someone from outside the window called,

"Coming!" Sakura called. She ran over to the window and felt for her hair, it was long again. Sakura looked out of the window to see... Konan?!

 _The main character, Rapunzel. She had finally met her mother after she had left to travel around the world._

Sakura stared in shock, " _Let down your hair Sakura_ " the spirit said. The screen had appeared again and Sakura could see her reading the story aloud to the children. She did exactly as the spirit instructed and allowed her hair to flow down the window and Konan grabbing onto it. Sakura began pulling her up and managed to get her through the window. "Do you know what's going on?" Sakura asked,

"No, I'm just following instructions" Konan replied, "you're the main character, Sakura"

"This is very strange, I can't be the main character though" Sakura protested, the voice appeared again.

 _Rapunzel's mother began to console in Rapunzel about the things that she did when she was outside. Rapunzel had always wanted to go outside but her mother always insisted that the outside was a cruel world and that she should stay in the tower all the time. A few days before her birthday, Rapunzel decided that it was finally time to sneak out and find out about the real world until someone intruded her tower._

"Get him! He's getting away with the treasure" a guard yelled, the man running away with the treasure was one of the Akatsuki. It was Sasori, "why do I have to be the thief?" Sasori asked,

"Because you need to act it out for the children and save Rapunzel" the spirit replied. Sasori noticed a huge tower and noticed Konan in front of it, "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He watched long pink hair cascade down the window of the tower. Konan then disappeared from the tower. Sasori had a slight suspicion that Rapunzel was Sakura, he began to run up the wall and come into the tower. Sasori was then greeted by a pan in his face.

"Oops, sorry Sasori. I didn't know that it was you" Sakura mumbled, removing the ropes around him.

"It's fine, now, I need to take you around the outside world now. Let's go, I don't like to be kept waiting" Sasori stated, jumping out the window. Sakura nodded and followed in suit. They all could use chakra, which was a pretty good thing.

Sakura looked around the place, it wasn't like she was really excited about going outside since she's been outside before but this is meant to be her debut and finish the story so she and her friends could leave the fairytale.

"We've made it" Sasori stated as they both arrived in the city. Sakura's hometown, that night, everyone danced and had fun. The two members bumped into Konan, Sakura's mum, which caused a huge riot and create a fight in the middle of the town.

"Spirit-san, why do I have to fight Sakura-chan?" Konan called out to the sky. There was no answer but little did the three members in this story know that the story was close to ending. Konan just sighed and took her attack stance along with Sasori and Sakura.

"You three stop!" The three of them could hear a voice call out to them. They turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw the rest of the Akatsuki rush towards them. Pein was leading them towards the three people.

 _And so, Rapunzel, the thief and Rapunzel's mother were captured by these newcomers and Rapunzel finally learnt the truth about her hearitage. The thief joined their strange gang and they all lived happily ever after._

 _"Wow! That's such a cool story ma'am. Can you tell us another one?" the children exclaimed cheerfully,_

 _"Perhaps next time" the sprit replied before turning to the book. The children all left and there was only the spirit left, "you all may call me Kirana" the spirit stated before closing the book and setting out of the village_

"What's happening to us?!" Konan exclaimed in alarm, the Akatsuki members are slowly fading away from the story, could it be that they were going back home? No one knew what was happening but in a swirl of leaves, they all disappeared and reappeared in the Akatsuki base meeting room. "Put the scroll away" Pein ordered, Itachi stood up and rolled the scroll before he put it away in the closet of the Akatsuki base which was where no one went. There was no way that any of them would be touching that scroll again unless absolutely necessary.

 **Thank you everyone for reading this chapter and waited for the long update. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
